Mon Père
by Blanc Automne
Summary: Traduction de Sever Us1! Severus Rogue est le père de Harry Potter! Mais c'est pas vraiment ce que vous pensez! Suivez la vie d'Harry élevé par Severus!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling et cette fic a été écrite par Sever Us1! Je ne fais que traduire sous la demande de Dawn456!XD

* * *

**Mon Père**

_De Sever Us1_

**1er chapitre :** _Endors toi_

'Endors toi, mon chère petit garçon. Endors toi mon chéri.' Severus Rogue chantait dans un doux baryton tandis qu'il essuyait doucement une dernière larme sur le visage de l'enfant qu'il berçait dans ses bras. 'Endors toi profondément, dans des rêves si doux…Tu n'as rien à craindre car je serai près de toi…' Avec un soupir de soulagement, il réalisa que l'enfant s'était finalement rendormi.

' Pauvre, pauvre petit…' Il murmura, caressant cette tignasse de cheveux noirs. Tu seras tout comme lui quand tu grandiras, il pensa avec un petit sourire du à l'ironie– _tout comme ce maudit James Potter, ton père…_

Il s'appuya dans la chaise, toujours en berçant l'enfant plongé dans un profond sommeil, avant d'essayer de le remettre dans son lit. Il ne pensait pas que c'était normal pour un si petit enfant d'avoir tant de cauchemars… Ce n'était pas normal non plus pour un enfant de deux ans et demi d'être aussi calme et renfermé comme ce garçon l'était si souvent…

_Est-ce les conséquences pour ce que tu as découvert quand tu étais aux mains de Voldemort ?_ Il demanda silencieusement à l'enfant si réservé. _Ou bien était-ce ces Moldus ?_ Il ne pouvait pas commencer à comprendre pourquoi la tante et l'oncle moldus du garçon l'avaient rejeté – même lui, Severus Rogue, qui avait détesté le père du garçon, était désespérément tombé amoureux de son fils…

Craignait-il un autre rejet? Moins d'un an et demi avec les parents qui lui avaient donné naissance et qui l'aimaient, moins d'un an et demi avec la sœur de sa mère et une famille qui le rejetaient…six mois et demi avec lui. Maître des potions, professeur, ancien partisan du mal,fauteur detrouble généralet présentgardien de Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survecu.

Il se leva et plaça tout doucement l'enfant endormi dans son lit, l'admirant pendant un long moment. Ca a été une surprise pour Severus de se trouver responsable de cet enfant. Il a été encore plus choqué d'apprendre que non seulement il gardait son travail mais aussi que,quelques mois après, il ne pouvait pas aimé Harry comme si il était son propre fils.

Son propre fils… Il ne pouvait pus haïr James. Comment pouvait-il haïr un homme qui avait aidé à la création d'un si bel enfant? Comment pouvait-il maintenant trouver une place dans son cœur pour la haine? Il n'était pas sûr qu'Albus ait planifié tout comme ça, mais aimer cet enfant l'avait libéré. La marque de la culpabilité qu'il portait pour ce qu'il avait commis dans le passé n'avait pas disparu, mais celle-ci était maintenant moins lourde à porter.

Il savait que si les gens connaissaient son passé, ils pourraient croire qu'élever Harry était sa pénitence. Il en savait beaucoup mieux. Elever Harry était sa récompense – une récompense qu'il ne méritait pas, mais une récompense tout de même – pour se repentir. 'Je gagnerai le droit de t'aimer, mon petit', il murmura, sentant un picotement dans ses yeux. 'Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.'

* * *

Lisez et Revieweeeezzzzz!XD


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre! Je sais que ca a été long mais j'ai du également finir mes 2 autres fics! La prochaine fois ce sera beaucoup plus rapide! Promis! J'aurai également besoin d'un/une correcteur/correctrice donc si quelqu'un est interessé, vous me laissez votre adresse email siouplait! Mici! Bon comme toujours les persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et la fic a été écrite par Sever Us1! Merci a tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Maintenant et à jamais.**

Harry Potter se réveilla avec vivacité. Il s'assit, regardant vers la fenêtre où Severus Rogue, l'homme qu'il appelait 'Papa', se tenait, ruminant.

'Bonjour' dit-il avec préambule, et Harry sembla chercher en même temps le son de sa voix et l'expression sur son visage avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix.

'Bonjour Papa' Il y eu un silence maladroit tandis qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux quoi dire, 'Je suis désolé…' dit enfin Harry d'une voix malheureuse et vaincue qui attrista profondément Severus.

'Moi aussi, je suis désolé…' dit-il, se tournant et regardant directement le garçon. L'expression sur le visage de l'enfant était à briser le cœur et Severus était certain qu'il allait éclater en sanglots à n'importe quel moment, et en vérité, Severus était lui aussi près à craquer.

'Et bien' dit-il avec fausse joie 'Nous devons nous lever et nous préparer ! Albus sera là d'une minute à l'autre pour nous emmener chez ton oncle et ta tante.'

'Nous allons les faire signer ?' demanda nerveusement Harry 'Est-ce que tu vas encore…'

Severus fixa, d'un air choqué, Harry, qui semblait retenir son souffle, effrayé par la réponse. _Croit-il vraiment que je changerais d'avis et que je ne ferais pas..._ 'Oui' répondit-il dès qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. 'Bien sûr, Harry' Il s'approcha rapidement du lit et fit se tenir le garçon de cinq ans debout sur le grand lit. 'Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Même une horde d'hippogriffes fous ne m'empêcheraient pas de t'adopter aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu comprends ?'

'Mais…' la voix de Harry était emplie de crainte et de surprise. 'Ton labo…Je pensais que –peut-être…'

Severus leva Harry du lit et le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer. 'Rien, Harry. Absolument rien. Tu ne causeras jamais assez de problèmes pour m'empêcher de t'adopter. Ok ?'Sentant Harry acquiescer sans un mot dans son cou, Severus le portaprès de l'armoire d'enfant, libérant une de ses mains pour prendre les habits que Harry allait porter aujourd'hui. 'Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Robe bleue ou mauve ?'

'Mais on ne doit pas s'habiller comme les moldus pour aller voir tante Pétunia ?'

'C'est vrai.' Severus acquiesça, choisissant un pantalon noir, une simple chemise et un gilet. Une fois que Harry fut habillé et ces cheveux peignés aussi bien que possible, il le ramena devant l'armoire. 'Mais pour le ministère plus tard, laquelle veux-tu : la bleue ou la mauve ? Je ne vais pas t'emmener au ministère habillé en moldu ?'

Ils prenaient le petit déjeuner quand ils entendirent la cheminette s'activer. 'Finis ton petit déjeuner, puis laves toi et rejoins nous au premier étage.' Severus tapota la tête de Harry pour le rassurer tandis qu'il alla ouvrir la cheminette pour permettre à Dumbledore d'entrer.

'Près pour le grand jour, Severus ?' Dumbledore sourit, enlevant la suie sur sa robe.

'Tu ne vas pas porter ça pour aller chez les moldus ?' fut sa seule réponse.

'Un peu nerveux, n'est-ce pas ?' Il fit un clin d'œil à son jeune ami. 'Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me changerai avant d'y aller mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très confortable en pantalon – beaucoup trop serré à mon goût… Severus – Tu es vert ! Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes tellement ?'

'Que se passera-t-il si ils ne signent pas ?' il s'assit lourdement, fermant les yeux et s'appuyant dans la chaise. 'Que se passera-t-il si ils décident de le reprendre ? Je suis seulement son cousin éloigné, et avec mon passé… Si les moldus veulent se battre pour lui…' Il soupira, regardant son ami et maître. 'Je ne veux pas le perdre.'

'Severus' l'interrompit-il. 'Ils ne le voudront pas – Ils ne l'ont pas voulu avant et leurs opinions sur le royaume magique n'ont pas changées.' Dumbledore se pencha, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. 'Et si ils nous causent des difficultés… Tu leur montreras ce qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que toi pourraient faire si il était forcé à repenser aux conditions dans lesquelles nous avons trouvé ce garçon…' Il fit un clin d'œil et Severus sourit, sentant un peu de sa nervosité disparaître.

'Et voila Harry ! Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?'

'Je vais bien monsieur !' dit Harry, remuant timidement son pied. 'Comment allez vous ?'

'Si j'allais encore mieux, j'aurais un double.' Répondit Dumbledore, lançant un regard curieux à Severus. Normalement, Harry n'était plus si réservé avec le Proviseur.

'Harry, tu n'as pas à être timide. Hier était hier. Aujourd'hui est un jour seulement pour être heureux. D'accord ?' Severus lui sourit et se tourna vers Dumbledore pour lui expliquer. 'Il a eu quelques problèmes avec mon labo hier. Mais on ne va pas s'étendre sur ça aujourd'hui. Alors.' Il joignit ses mains, indiquant que le présent sujet était clos. 'Et comment allons nous là bas ? Ah- Le Porte au Loin. Viens Harry.'

* * *

'…Et ici…ici…Et ici…Et ça y est !' 

Severus se renfrogna ouvertement chez les Dursley tandis que Dumbledore lança un rapide sortilège pour faire sécher l'encre sur le parchemin. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus fier de Harry. En dépit des mauvais commentaires et regards que les plus proches membres vivants de sa famille lui avaient lancés, il était resté calme et avait gardé son sang froid. Et, même si il était assis sur les genoux de Severus, s'appuyant fermement contre son torse et lui tenant la main, il avait quand même fait face aux regards affreux de ces gens. Sans broncher. A la vue de leur baguette, le cousin de Harry 'Tubby' ou 'Dudley-nouchet' ou quelque chose comme ça (Sa mère semblait avoir une infinité de petits 'surnoms' pour l'énorme enfant.) s'était caché, braillant derrière le tablier de sa mère, refusant de resurgir.

'Bien sûr, nous devrons citer l'aide que James et Lily vous a apporté avant de mourir un peu plus tard. Tout ce qui était à eux sera à Harry quand il en aura l'âge.'

Le gros moldu devint violet et vociféra tandis que sa femme prenait dédaigneusement un air menaçant. _Amateur_, pensa Severus, lui montrant à quoi ressemblait un véritable air menaçant.

'Pourrions nous y aller, Albus ? Je ne veux pas être en retard au ministère. Dis au revoir Harry. Tu n'auras plus à revoir ces gens pendant un bon moment.'

'Au revoir.' Dit calmement Harry, sautant au sol tandis que Severus se relevait, bien qu'il ne lâcha pas sa main.

'Bien' Dumbledore sourit. 'Au ministère, Severus ?'

'Dans une minute' répondit-il, prenant sa robe et celle de Harry dans son sac.' Nous allons utiliser le Porte au Loin directement d'ici comme ça lui et moi n'aurons pas à être vu habiller comme ça au Ministère.'

Dumbledore ria tout bas et transforma ses propres vêtements en robe tandis qu'il regardait Severus ajuster la robe de Harry. 'Ah' soupira-t-il, faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. 'Tu devrais essayer sans le pantalon en dessous – tellement plus libre.'

Les cris perçants de choc et d'outrage des Dursley furent la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent tandis qu'ils touchèrent le Porte au Loin, atterrissant devant le Ministère.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry fut emmené à contrecoeur dans une petite pièce, loin de son père et Dumbledore. Il y avait deux sorcières dans la pièce – celle derrière le bureau avait l'air dure et sévère (_Même plus que tante Minnie_, pensa Harry), tandis que l'autre assise de l'autre côté de bureau lui souriait chaudement et tapotait la chaise à côté d'elle d'un air accueillant. Elles lui expliquèrent que Madame Legert (Derrière le bureau) allait lui poser quelques questions sur son père et que Madame Liverna (_Appelle moi Betty, chéri_) allait l'aider à tout comprendre et à faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop nerveux.

'Quand est-ce que je vais être adopté par Papa ?' demanda-t-il de suite.

'Et bien, nous allons poser quelques questions, puis nous parlerons avec Professeur – Ton Papa, puis avec Professeur Dumbledore, et voilà – Tout sera réglé ! D'accord ?'

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête et Madame Legert commença à poser, ce qui semblait à Harry, les questions plus bizarres qu'on ne lui a jamais demandées. 'Quel genre de nourriture te donne-t-il à manger ?' – '_Eh, toutes sortes – les elfes de Poudlard cuisinent beaucoup de choses._', 'Est-ce que tu manges différemment quand tu vis pas à Poudlard ?' – '_Eh, Et bien, Moins de soupe chaude et beaucoup plus de viande froide, ce genre de chose, aussinon, pas vraiment._', 'Te fait-il porter une écharpe quand il fait froid ?' – '_Eh, oui, et des bottes, et un manteau chaud et des mitaines…_', 'A-t-il déjà fait quelque chose pour que tu ais peur de lui ?' – '_Eh, non. Pas **avoir peur**._', 'Quel genre de punition t'inflige-t-il quand tu te conduis mal ?'

Et ça continua encore, et encore, et Harry était, à la fin, profondément confus jusqu'à ce que Madame Liverna (_Betty !_) lui demanda : 'Harry, veux tu que Monsieur Rogue soit ton Papa à partir de maintenant ?' – 'Oui !' Cette réponse apporta le premier sourire de l'interview.

' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi, qu'il t'adopte ?'

'Et bien.' Harry réfléchit un moment. 'Je crois, qu'il sera mon Papa pour toujours, et que personne ne pourra l'empêcher d'être mon Papa.'

'Mais tu comprends qu'il n'est pas ton vrai père, pas vrai ?'

'Il est trop vrai !' bouda Harry, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

'Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?' demanda-t-elle. 'Que t'a-t-il dit à propos de James Potter et Lyly – tes parents ?'

'Oh, eux,' dit Harry, se calmant un peu. 'Je sais qu'ils ont été mes _premiers_ parents. Mais le méchant monsieur les a fait allés au paradis même si ce n'était le moment pour eux d'y aller. Ce n'était pas leur faute, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'arrêter. Alors maintenant j'ai mon nouveau Papa et il m'aime.'

'Qu'est-ce que Ro – Ton nouveau Papa t'a dit à propos de tes premiers parents ?'

'Et bien,' Harry sembla réfléchir. 'Il m'a dit que, même si il n'était pas ami avec eux, ils avaient beaucoup d'autres amis- Comme Oncle Remus – Papa m'a emmené le voir des fois et il me raconte des histoires drôles, quand ils étaient tous à l'école…Hum, Papa dit que,' Harry ria doucement. 'Que mon premier Papa était vraiment intelligent, et que je lui ressemble beaucoup, et qu'il jouait au Quidditch – J'espère que je pourrai jouer aussi bien que lui. Hum, et qu'il était Préfet, et Maman était Préfète, et qu'elle était encore plus intelligente que mon premier Papa, et qu'elle était jolie, et que mes yeux sont pareils que les siens…'

'D'accord, Harry.' Elle sourit finalement et se pencha par-dessus son bureau. 'Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?' Harry hocha la tête, souriant. 'Est-ce qu'il te dit qu'il t'aime ?' Encore une fois, Harry aquiesca.

'Tout le temps' Harry roula des yeux en riant.

'Est-ce que tu veux qu'il soit ton nouveau Papa pour toujours ?'

'Oh oui, s'il vous plaît !'

* * *

_Le mien_, Severus regarda alternativement le document signé dans ses mains et le garçon endormi devant lui. _Mon fils, maintenant. Légalement, officiellement, complètement. Je suis son Papa maintenant. Et plus parce qu'il insiste pour m'appeler Papa !_

Il était certain que personne sur la Terre n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que lui aujourd'hui.

Le ministère ne lui avait pas permis de changer le nom de Harry mais il s'y était attendu. Le nom Harry Potter voulait trop dire à trop de gens. Ils ont accepté un compromis et pensé que ça ne sera pas fait public, Harry obtenait un second nom de famille : _Harry James Rogue Potter_. Pas un nom écrit avec un trait d'union. Son nom de famille sera seulement Potter, et Severus aimait ça. Il savait trop bien combien c'était important de ne jamais oublier le passé. Il se fichait complètement du nom. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Harry était à lui – Maintenant et à jamais, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	3. Chapter 3

Je crois que les gens vont certainement se dire en voyant que j'ai posté le troisième chapitre: ET BIEN! C'ETAIT LONG!

Pardon, vraiment! Gomen! Tout ce que je peux vous dire (et cette fois je suis sérieuse!XD) c'est que ca ne sera plus aussi long! Même si il y a l'école, j'essayerai d'updater durant les week ends puisque ca n'est plus les vacances donc, c'est surprenant je sais,mais j'aurai pourtant plus de temps pour updater mes fics! XD Bon comme toujours, celle-ci est une invention de **SeverUS1** et HP ne m'appartient pas! Je ne fais que traduire!

Merci beaucoup çà tout ceux qui ont reviewé! Je vous adore!

* * *

C'était un déjeuner comme les autres à Poudlard, certains professeurs parlaient tranquillement entre eux, d'autres classaient des papiers ou préparaient leur leçon. Les élèves, qui étaient assis à leur table respective mangeaient, discutaient et finissaient frénétiquement leur devoir pour les cours de cet après-midi – Et Harry Potter, voletait de table en table, mangeant un peu de ci, et un peu de ça et était aussi mignon qu'un enfant de six ans pouvait l'être quand il avait des pommes de terres sous ses doigts.

Il n'avait pas de préférence, toujours aussi délicieusement certain que tout le monde s'aimait, refusant de comprendre la rivalité entre les maisons et s'amusant avec tous. Tout le monde était si habitué à voir le curieux Harry se faufiler sous les chaises et les tables qu'ils ne lui payèrent presque pas attention, et c'est pourquoi c'était si facile pour lui d'atteindre son but ce midi.

**BOOM !** La grande salle se transforma en chaos tandis que la Table des Serpentard se vida d'elle-même, envoyant de la nourriture voler dans toutes les directions. Finalement, il fallut plusieurs **Pans** provenant du bout de la baguette de Dumbledore pour restaurer le calme.

'Qui a fait ça ?' demanda-t-il, comprenant l'étendue des dégâts.

'_Jésus, Marie, Joseph…_' s'exclama discrètement Patrick Boone, mais pas assez discrètement pour ne pas être entendu par les professeurs.'C'est Harry.'

Sans hésiter, Rogue sauta par-dessus la table du personnel, seulement pour s'arrêter brusquement devant la table ruinée des Serpentards. Les élèves de sa propre maison, avec les Serdaigles qui se trouvaient là, se retirèrent rapidement en regardant l'expression inquiète sur le visage du maître des potions se transformer en colère non dissimulée. '**HARRY !**'

Le garçon au cheveux noirs se tenaient debout immobile, au milieu du désastre, paralysé par le choc – une baguette encore dans sa main, incapable de dire quoique ce soit tandis que la rage de son père éclata. '**Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas autorisé à toucher une baguette…**' Il s'arrêta, puis ferma les yeux, il prit un long et profond souffle pour se calmer avant de reposer son regard froid sur l'enfant qui tremblait et claqua des doigts. En un instant, Harry n'était plus là, et Rogue se pencha pour ramasser la baguette qui avait échappé à Harry. 'A qui appartient cette baguette ?' demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereusement calme, essayant d'ignorer les exclamations des élèves quand quelqu'un murmura _oh mon Dieu ! Il l'a tué…_ 'Ne sois pas bête,' gronda-t-il au Serpentard de seconde année qui avait dit cela tandis qu'il rendait la baguette au Serdaigle à qui elle appartenait. 'Je l'ai simplement envoyé dans sa chambre.' Puis avec un geste de sa propre baguette, il répara la table et fit disparaître la nourriture sur les murs avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

* * *

Harry Potter allait avoir deGROSennuis et il le savait. Il avait déjà essayé de prendre une baguette magique mais il s'était fait attrapé avant d'avoir eu la chance de faire quoique ce soit puis on lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas autorisé à toucher une baguette. Papa avait été très ferme sur ce point… Mais Harry était trop curieux, et quand il avait vu la baguette, juste posée là, sortant du sac de la Serdaigle… Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire mais il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça, puis Papa est arrivé et l'a grondé. Ca avait énervé Papa aussi – Harry savait que son Papa n'aimait pas que les autres le voient en colère – Il avait toujours voulu avoir l'air calme et sérieux devant les gens – ceux de l'école surtout. 

L'expression sur le visage de son Papa quand celui-ci pénétra dans sa chambre ne fit que confirmer ses pires peurs… '**Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas toucher une baguette !**' demanda-t-il, attrapant Harry et le faisant s'asseoir sur la chaise se trouvant à coté du lit du garçon. '**Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de neRIEN prendre à un élève ! Quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé ! _Tu_ aurais pu être blessé !** _Qu'ai-je dit qu'il se passerait la prochaine fois que tu essayerai de voler une baguette ?'_ Gronda-t-il une dernière fois, posant Harry sur son genoux pour lui infliger une violente fessée.

'Tu restes ici.' Gronda-t-il encore quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que Harry, qui se tenait maintenant au milieu de la pièce, pleurait bruyamment. 'Je dois partir et voir si quelqu'un peut prendre ma classe, puis je reviendrai. Si tu poses un pas hors de cette chambre,' Il lança un regard furieux au garçon en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. 'Tu aura encore une autre fessée, c'est compris ?' Pleurant trop pour répondre, Harry hocha simplement la tête.

* * *

'Que lui as-tu fait ?' demanda suspicieusement Minerva quand il lui proposa de prendre sa classe de première année cette après midi. 

'Exactement ce que je lui ai dit que je ferais si il essayait encore de toucher une baguette magique, Minerva.' Soupira-t-il 'Acceptes tu de les prendre ou non ?'

'Oui, oui.' Soupira-t-elle en le dévisageant minutieusement. 'Passes du temps avec lui, et souviens-toi, Severus.' Elle tendit la main et toucha son bras. 'Après la piqûre, viens le miel. **(1)**'

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Minerva ?' demanda-t-il avec frustration.

'Tu dois le réconforter, le rassurer…' Elle attrapa son bras encore une fois quand ilroula des yeux et commença àse détourner d'elle.

'Minerva, ça n'est pas la première que le garçon est puni. J'_ai_ réussi à m'occuper de lui pendant presque quatre ans sans le traumatiser…'

'Oui' Sa prise sur le bras du maître des potions se resserra. 'C'est la première fois que – Tu ne l'as jamais grondé devant des gens comme ça. Je sais.' Ajouta-t-elle quand il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. 'C'est également la première fois qu'il a de si gros ennuis, donc c'était approprié. Mais sois sûr qu'il comprenne que même si tu détestes ce qu'il a fait, tu ne le détestes pas _lui_. Fais-lui savoir que tu l'aimes encore, peut importe ce qu'il a fait.'

Severus savait qu'il devait être en colère. Minerva s'imposait en lui disant comment s'occuper de Harry. Il était le gardien du garçon pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il savait très bien qu'il devait parler au garçon d'une manière raisonnable pour se rassurer par rapportà ce que disait Minerva, mais le fait qu'elle le contredise l'énervaiténormement.

'C'est précisément pourquoi je t'ai demandé de prendre mes élèves cet après midi, Minerva,' dit-il froidement. 'Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais y aller. Il a eu assez de temps pour penser à tout ça et se calmer un peu.' Quand Minerva hocha la tête, il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers ses appartements et ceux d'Harry. Quand il arriva dans la chambre d'Harry il trouva le garçon allongé sur le lit, pleurant encore légèrement. 'Harry,' dit-il doucement en s'approchant du lit. Le garçon se tendit un peu, tentant d'essuyer ses larmes avant de se placer à côté du lit.

Avec un soupir, Severus s'assit dans la chaise à côté du lit et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher. Des larmes embuaient ses lunettes tandis que Harry baissait les yeux vers les bottes de son père. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, Severus prit les lunettes de Harry et les nettoya avant d'essuyer doucement les larmes sur le visage d'Harry. 'C'est mieux.' Dit-il doucement en reposant soigneusement les lunettes sur le nez de Harry.

'Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai puni ?' Demanda-t-il, toujours d'une voix douce.

'Parce que je suis méchant.' Répondit Harry en reniflant, de nouvelles larmes embuant ses yeux.

'Non,' Severus lui sourit d'une manière rassurante, levant doucement son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. 'Tu n'es pas méchant. Ce que tu as fait était méchant. Que t'avais-je déjà dit à propos des baguettes ?'

'De ne pas les toucher.' Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux tandis que quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

'Et pourquoi ?'

'Parce que je suis trop petit.'

'Et,' ajouta Severus.

'Que je n'ai pas le droit.'

'Et…'

'Que quelqu'un pourrait être blessé.'

'Et…'

'Parce que tu as dit de ne pas le faire,' Harry renifla encore, levant ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux avec sa manche.

'Harry,' dit-il, prenant les mains du garçon dans les siennes. 'Je n'impose pas des règles pour te rendre triste. Tu dois comprendre qu'il y a une raison, d'accord ?'

'Je suis désolé Papa,' dit Harry, hochant tristement la tête.

'Je sais Harry,' dit gentiment Severus. 'Mais il y a plus important que ça, il ne faut pas que tu fasses quelque chose qu'il t'as été interdit de faire, compris ? Approches.' Ajouta-t-il gentiment quand Harry hocha la tête. Aussitôt, Harry monta sur ses genoux, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son père, ses poings serrant fermement les plis de sa robe. 'Tous le monde fait des erreurs, Harry. Tout le monde,' soupira-t-il. 'Certaines sont plus grosses que d'autres, mais elles ont toutes des conséquences. Je sais c'est dur à comprendre pour toi maintenant, mais je dois te punir pour les petites erreurs que tu fais, comme ça tu seras plus prudent quand tu seras plus grand et tu ne commettras pas de grosses erreurs…' Il soupira, berçant doucement Harry dans ses bras tandis qu'il traçait des petits cercles réconfortants sur son dos. 'Le genre d'erreurs que tu ne peux pas réparer…' murmura-t-il, autant pour lui que pour Harry.

Le reste de l'après midi, Severus lut une histoire à Harry (_Henry Mudge : Moldu fou et Cheminette de la mort_), ils parlèrent tous les deux des futures conséquences pour ce qu'il avait fait, puis ils jouèrent à un jeu enthousiaste de Claque Explosive **(2)**. Le temps passa si vite que ce fut déjà l'heure du dîner et des dernières conséquences pour les anciennes actions d'Harry.

Tous les yeux se posèrent soudainement sur Harry et le professeur Rogue quand il entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ce soir là. Nerveusement, Harry se cramponna à la jambe de son Papa, essayant de se cacher entre les plis de sa grande robe. Les élèves observèrent avec stupéfaction tandis que leur maître des potions se pencha et parla doucement au petit garçon effrayé. Mêmes les professeurs restèrent bouche bée quand il prit la main de Harry et l'amena près de la table des Serdaigles. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie jeune fille blonde de seconde année qui les regarda curieusement.

Harry s'appuya nerveusement contre les jambes de son père, tordant le bout de la robe de sorcier dans ses mains. La fille les regarda tandis que Severus secoua doucement Harry avec son genou.

'Hum, Sonia ?' Dit doucement Harry, fixant ses mains qui tordaient encore le bout de tissu de la robe de son père. Severus se pencha et tourna doucement la tête de Harry vers la fille à qui il s'adressait. Déglutinant nerveusement, Harry continua. 'Je hum, suis désolé d'avoir prit ta baguette – hum, tout à l'heure… Volé ta baguette…' Il prit un grand souffle et se força à la regarder directement dans les yeux. 'Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, et je suis vraiment désolé.'

Les yeux de Sonia passèrent de ceux de Harry, brillant et plein d'espoir, au professeur Rogue qui observait d'un air déterminé par-dessus les têtes des élèves, puis elle répondit. 'Merci, Harry.' Elle sourit tandis qu'une expression de soulagement se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant. 'J'accepte tes excuses. Amis?' Elle tendit la main avec un sourire. Harry regarda rapidement son père qui hocha la tête puis il lui serra vigoureusement la main, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. 'Promets moi tout de même une chose, Harry.' Dit-elle, se penchant, toujours en lui serrant la main. 'Ne le refais plus, d'accord ? Tu aurais pu te blesser.' Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle cru pendant un moment, qu'un sourire était apparu sur le visage du professeur quand elle avait dit ça, mais elle n'y pensa plus quand Harry lui promit que plus jamais il ne toucherai une baguette de sa vie. (Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge.)

'Si vous voulez bien nous excuser Mademoiselle Blake ?' Dit le professeur Rogue en entraînant Harry avec lui.

'Au revoir Sonia.' Dit Harry en souriant. Les deux meilleures amies de Sonia se penchèrent pour murmurer combien le petit Harry était _mignon !_

La salle continua à les regarder, ignorant la nourriture qui venait d'arriver, tandis que Professeur Rogue fit monter Harry sur la table des Serpentards pour que celui ci s'excuse d'avoir gâcher leur déjeuner. Après cela, Harry sauta dans les bras de son père, oubliant totalement les ooh et aah - ou le regard furieux que le maître des potions lança quand il entendit cela. Harry rougit, se rabattant dans sa chaise entre son Papa et Professeur McGonagall quand il remarqua que toute la salle le fixait encore. Rogue et McGonagall lançèrent un regard furieux autour de la salle, ramenant tousles yeux des élèves à leur déjeuner tandis que les discussions reprirent.

* * *

**(1)** Je crois que c'est une expression anglaise...Ou peut-être une invention de l'auteur! Oo

**(2)** J'ai traduit ça comme ça! Par contre, je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quelque chose a propos de ce jeu dans un des HP!

Continuez à reviewer! Ca m'encouragera à continuer durant cette affreuse période qu'est l'école! TT


	4. Chapter 4

Bon ben voilà le 4ème chap de **My Dad** toujours écritpar _Sever US1_ (Et traduit par moi! lol!)! HPesttoujours la propriété de J.K!J'ai pas grand chose à dire à par que j'ai toujours besoin d'un/une correcteur/correctrice, donc, si vous êtes interessés! . Merci a tout ceux qui ont reviewé! Gros bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

'Harry – psst, Harry !'

Harry s'arrêta au son d'un murmure urgent venant de derrière une statue sur le palier. 'Qui est là ?' murmura-t-il.

'Viens ici.' Les têtes rousses de Fred et George apparurent de derrière la statue, faisant signe à Harry de s'approcher.

'Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?' Siffla Harry, regardant rapidement par-dessus son épaule pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait vu se faufiler derrière la statue. 'Je ne suis pas supposé vous parler…' Il sourcilla, regardant encore une fois aux environs de la statue. 'Papa n'était pas très content quand il a découvert que je vous avait aidé pour cette farce.'

'Ooh…' Ce fut au tour des jumeaux de sourciller, mais cette fois de sympathie.

'Tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis, n'est ce pas ?' Demanda nerveusement George.

'Que ce soit bien claire,' dit Harry, jetant encore un rapide regard autour de lui. 'Je suis étonné que vous ne l'ayez pas entendu me gronder depuis votre dortoir – Et je suis collé. En parlant de ça,' il soupira. 'Je dois y aller les gars. Je vais sûrement avoir des problèmes si je suis en retard – Surtout si il découvre que je me suis arrêté pour vous parler.'

Les jumeaux regardèrent avec compassion tandis que, avec un rapide signe de la main, Harry s'élança en haut des escaliers. 'Le pauvre', marmonna George.

'Ouais, t'imagines avoir Rogue comme père…Et encore, il a un super sens de l'humour pour quelqu'un qui vit avec cet idiot graisseux depuis sept ans. Allez viens,' soupira George avec un haussement d'épaule. 'On lui montrera ce truc plus tard. Je pense que ça doit être quelque chose de bon pour que Rusard l'ait dans son cabinet – J'ai un pressentiment à propos de ce parchemin, mon frère.' Ils sourirent tous les deux d'un air mauvais. 'Voyons si on peut trouver ce que c'est tout seul avant de le montrer à Harry.'

* * *

Dans une toute autre partie du château, Harry Potter s'approcha de la porte menant à la salle des professeurs. Plaçant platement sa main sur un insignifiant panneau sur la porte '_Agor Harry Potter_' il dit doucement, puis se précipita en haut des escaliers de l'autre côté.

'Bonjour Harry !' cria le petit Professeur Flitwick en guise de salut quand Harry dévala dans le bureau de l'enseignant.

'Bonjour Oncle Filius,' Dit Harry en souriant, regardant autour de lui – pas particulièrement surpris que son père ne soit pas là.

'Tu reviens juste d'une leçon ?' demanda joyeusement Filius.

'Forme physique.' Harry lui fit un grand sourire. 'En fait,' il ria et se pencha. 'Madame Bibine et moi avons joué à une bataille de boules deneige aujourd'hui puisque c'est le dernier cour avant Noël – Mais ne le dis pas à Papa…' Harry fit un clin d'œil, et le professeur ria avec compréhension.

Harry était parfaitement conscient que la majorité des professeurs et des élèves l'adorait, et c'était seulement son profond amour et respect pour son père qui l'empêchait de prendre avantage du comportement de ces professeurs et élèves quand ceux-ci savaient qu'il avait des ennuis avec le maître des Potions à l'humeur noir. Pourtant, beaucoup d'enseignants lui faisaient des faveurs quand celui-ci était collé, et ceux qui lui donnaient souvent des leçons le ménageaient juste après qu'il ait eu des ennuis. Le pire, du moins, pour le malchanceux maître des potions était le fait que,même au meilleur des moments, il était loin d'être le professeur préféré des élèves, dès qu'une rumeur circulait que Harry avait eu des ennuis et avait été puni, la maussaderie dans ses classes, et même dans celles de certains de ses collègues augmentait perceptiblement.

'Harry ?' demanda la voix grave de son père, faisant Harry sursauter coupablement. 'Tu es là. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es sensé aller directement dans ta chambre après ta leçon – Tu le sais.'

'Papa !' Harry déglutina, se levant rapidement du sofa où il était assis à côté de Filius. 'J'étais juste…'

'C'est ma faute, Severus,' Flitwick envoya vite un gentil clin d'œil avant de se lever sur le sofa pour se tourner et faire face à son collègue. 'Quand il est arrivé il y a un petit moment,' il leva discrètement sa baguette derrière son dos et Harry sentit plusieurs Chocogrenouilles tomber dans ses poches. Harry essaya de ne pas sourire à ça et au fait que le professeur était délibérément vague au sujet du moment de son arrivée dans la salle. 'Je lui ai demandé de discuter pendant une minute. Je lui ai demandé pour ses leçons – Tu sais – pour être sûr qu'il y participe proprement. Il sera un véritable étudiant de Poudlard dans seulement deux petites années et il doit être préparé…'

'D'accord,' répondit Severus, regardant le professeur de charmes d'un air sceptique, mais il sembla décider d'accepter l'explication. 'Harry – dans ta chambre, jusqu'au souper.'

'Oui, Papa,' dit Harry, fixant le sol tandis qu'il le dépassait, mais pas sans envoyer à Filius un sourire reconnaissant par-dessus son épaule avant de pénétrer dans le corridor qui menait aux appartements de son père et les siens.

'Est-ce que tu as ton essai pour moi ?' Demanda quelques minutes plus tard Severus qui se trouvait près de la porte de la chambre de Harry.

'Ouais,' dit Harry en souriant tandis qu'il présentait à son père l'essai sur parchemin sur lequel il avait beaucoup travaillé. Severus s'assit au bureau de Harry pour le lire tandis que Harry attendait impatiemment sa réaction, assis sur le bord du lit. Il observa nerveusement tandis que Severus marmonnait plusieurs 'Hmm', hochant occasionnellement la tête et levant une ou deux fois les sourcils – ou par curiosité, surprise ou condamnation de ses idées, Harry pouvait seulement se le demander tandis qu'il restait assis, rongeant ses ongles.

'Arrêtes de te mordre les doigts,' Severus dit presque immédiatement quand il leva finalement la tête. 'Bien écrit,' dit-il finalement au soulagement de Harry. 'Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord avec tout tes idées, mais tu les as présentées de manière constructive, et tu as offert plein d'arguments pour défendre tes postulations. Bon travail.' Il sourit au visage radieux et fier de Harry. 'Tu as fini pour le trimestre. L'essai passe.'

Harry ne put s'empêcher, il lâcha un 'Whoop' de joie, sautant de son lit pour lever un poing victorieux dans l'air.

'Maintenant,' dit Severus, souriant contre son gré tandis qu'il tendait une enveloppe et Harry s'arrêta au milieu d'un 'Whoop !' pour la regarder. 'Voyons voir ce que tes instructeurs ont à dire a propos de toi.' Il ne dit rien, souriant légèrement quand les ongles de Harry se trouvèrent une fois de plus entre ses dents tandis que Severus ouvrait le bulletin de Harry. Il fit de son mieux pour garder sur son visage une expression impassible pour essayer d'effrayer un peu Harry, mais il ne put s'empêcher et, souriant, il tendit la lettre à Harry pour qu'il la voie lui-même.

'Optimal !' cria Harry, regardant son père avec l'espoir de recevoir des éloges

'Absolument !' aquiesca Severus avec un véritable sourire. 'Viens là !' Harry se fit instantanément entraîné dans une étreinte de félicitations, son père lui tapant vigoureusement dans le dos. 'D'accord,' il se releva encore, regardant Harry très sérieusement. 'Ca doit juste être l'esprit de Noël, ou une autre bêtise, ou bien je suis juste stupéfait et abasourdi par tes résultats 'optimaux'…' Il ria, ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry. 'Je veux encore que tu restes éloigné des jumeaux Weasley pour un moment, mais tu n'es plus collé.'

'Vraiment !'

'Oui, vas t'en vite avant que je ne change d'avis.'

'Est-ce que je peux montrer mes résultats à tout le monde ?'

'Une seconde,' dit Severus, ajoutant son propre bulletin qui se trouvait sur les draps avant de le tendre à un Harry aux anges.

'Merci Papa !' Harry cria presque, attrapant le bulletin et se précipitant vers la porte. 'Papa ?' il s'arrêta brièvement juste en dehors de la chambre. 'Et après Noël – Est-ce que je peux être ami avec Fred et George alors ?'

'Ne t'attires pas d'ennuis et nous en parlerons.' Fut tout ce que ce Severus dit, et décidant de prendre ce qu'il avait, Harry courut en dehors de leurs appartements en riant.

Souriant, Severus pouvait l'entendre crier 'Je ne suis plus collé ! Regardez mes résultats !' à n'importe qui dans la salle des professeurs même avant que la porte de leurs appartements ne soit fermée.

* * *

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry entra dans la chambre de son père sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha au pied du lit où il déposa tout aussi doucement un paquet enveloppé.Partant doucement et calmement de la pièce, il se précipita vers sa propre chambre, son propre lit et les nombreux cadeaux qui étaient étalés dessus ou autour.

Mordant dans une des nombreuses pommes toujours éparpillées parmi ses cadeaux, Harry cria pour réveiller son père 'Papa ! Papa ! Réveilles toi ! C'est Noël, et Père Noël nous a trouvés !' Quand il était plus petit, Harry était toujours inquiet que chaque année Père Noël ne le trouverait pas pour lui amener ses cadeaux parce qu'ils passaient des fois Noël à Poudlard, et parfois chez eux. Mais chaque année, sans fautes, il y avait une généreuse pile de présents pour Harry, et chaque année, il réveillait son père en criant qu'ils avaient encore été trouvés pour Noël.

Entendant un grognement de l'autre côté du couloir, Harry se jeta joyeusement sur ses présents, attendant impatiemment que son père soit assez réveillé pour remarquer le cadeau qu'il avait laissé. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant que Severus se trouve à sa porte, tenant le cadeau dans ses mains et restant bouche bée de stupéfaction devant Harry.

'Où… ? Comment… ?' fut tout ce qu'il dit.

'Tante Minnie m'a appris à tricoter,' dit Harry, rayonnant. 'J'ai acheté la laine avec mon argent de poche quand elle m'a emmené avec elle à Pré au Lard avant Halloween. J'ai, uh, gardé mon argent de poche d'un mois pour le livre mais,' il observa nerveusement la réaction de son père avant de terminer. 'Ce n'était pas assez, alors Oncle Albus a payé le reste – il ne m'a pas laissé le rembourser, alors tu vois…' il lui fit signe d'ouvrir la couverture du livre de potions. 'Je l'ai fait de notre part.'

En effet, l'inscription disait : '_Pour Papa, Noël, 1989. De la part de Harry J. S. Potter, et Albus Dumbledore_' Severus sourit en lisant le commentaire inscrit dans l'écriture nette du proviseur (_mais plus venant de Harry qui voulait offrir à son père quelque chose de merveilleux_).

'Harry,' Severus l'attira dans une vive étreinte, sentant combien Harry était inquiet que son père n'aime pas le cadeau. 'C'est parfait ! Tout ça. C'est exactement ce que je voulait.'

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de fierté à cette annonce. 'Nous avons cherché et cherché pour être sûrs que tu n'avais pas déjà ce livre,' dit impatiemment Harry. 'Et l'écharpe ? C'est la bonne taille ? Je voulais la faire vraiment longue pour que tu puisses t'envelopper avec et te réchauffer. Et la carte ? Fred et George m'ont aidé à lui jeter un charme pour qu'elle brille – Mais c'était avant que tu m'interdises de leur parler,' lui assura-t-il rapidement. 'Ils ont fait la même chose pour la carte de Charlie.'

Une des raisons dont Harry était si facilement devenu amis avec Fred et George était le fait qu'il admirait leur frère Charlie depuis des années. Depuis qu'il avait quatre ans (_Presque cinq !_) et que Charlie l'avait empêché d'être frappé par un cognard errant quand il regardait l'entraînement de Quidditch. Le capitaine de Quidditch de septième année s'était délibérément jeté devant le cognard pour l'empêcher de heurter Harry. Même si Charlie avait seulement eu une côte cassée pour son effort, le petit Harry avait été un peu secoué. Il s'était mis à suivre Charlie et l'équipe, pleurant tout le temps dans l'aile de l'hôpital, s'excusant encore et encore. Quand Charlie fut guéri, il avait prit Harry dans ses bras et lui avait répété que ça n'était pas de sa faute et que son bras allait déjà mieux. Il avait même fait plusieurs tours de force pour prouver à Harry qu'il allait bien. Depuis, Harry considérait Charlie comme une sorte de grand frère. Et depuis qu'il savait écrire, lui et Charlie s'envoyait des chouettes, et des cartes de vacances.

'Tout ça est parfait, Harry.' Severus sourit, enroulant l'écharpe noire récemment cousue autour de son cou – deux fois, et indiquant que Harry devait regarder ses cadeaux.

Après que Harry ait ouvert tout ce grand nombre de cadeaux – pas seulement de la part de son père, et de Père Noël, mais également de la plupart du personnel de Poudlard, Remus Lupin, et Charlie Weasley (_qui avait même envoyé un petit modèle de dragon qui volait vraiment !_), ils eurent un superbe petitdéjeuner de Noël, Severus joignit Harry dans une impressionnante bataille de boule de neiges dans leur jardin.

Comme toujours, ils ne voulurent pas que tout cela se termine, mais Albus les avait invités à passer le dîner de Noël avec les autres à l'école, alors ils durent nettoyer, et Harry dut décider quel cadeau il allait prendre avec lui pour le montrer aux professeurs à l'école (Il avait juste le droit d'en emmener un au dîner de Noël).

'Tu es prêt Harry ?' Severus l'appela de la porte d'entrée. 'Nous ne voulons pas être en retard.'

'J'arrive, Papa,' Harry cria en dévalant les escaliers. 'Prêt !' Harry souffla, se précipitant en hâte devant la cheminette, et serrant le dragon miniature que Charlie lui avait envoyé.

'D'accord, alors vas y.' Severus lui tendit la poudre de cheminette pour qu'il en prenne.

Jetant une pincée de poudre dans les flammes, Harry pénétra au cœur de celles-ci et dit '_Poudlard, bureau du Proviseur. Agor, Harry Potter_' et tourbillonna rapidement hors de vue.

'Le meilleur des Noël,' se dit Severus avant de répéter la procédure, souriant en sachant qu'il disait la même chose à tout les Noëls.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Bon ben voila lechapitre 5! Vous connaissez déjà le discours: HP est la propriété de JK. Rowling et je ne fais que traduire cette fic qui a été écrit par Sever US1!

Merci encore à tout ceux qui ont reviewé et bonne lecture:3

* * *

'Et si je mets le chapeau, et qu'il me dit que je ne conviens à aucune maison et qu'il ferait mieux que je retourne dans ma chambre ?'

'Ca n'arrivera pas,' Severus ricana, tendant des toasts à Harry. On était le 1er Septembre. Le premier jour d'école de Harry en tant qu'élève officiel à Poudlard.

'Mais si…'

'Tu possèdent les atouts pour n'importe quelle maison, tu le sais.' L'interrompit Severus, arrangeant le col de Harryetfixant le nœud de sa cravate.

'Tu seras fâché si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ?'

'Non, je serai fier peu importe la maison où tu vas.' Il soupirant en essayant en vain d'aplatir les cheveux indisciplinés de Harry.

'Et si je vais à Serdaigle, tu m'aimeras toujours ?'

'Oui, tu es certainement assez intelligent pour Serdaigle.'

'Pouffsoufle ?'

'Bien sûr, tu es très loyal envers ceux auxquels tu tiens.'

'Ok, en voilà une autre,' Harry se tourna pour regarder son père dans les yeux. 'Tu m'aimeras encore si je vais à Griffondor ?'

'Oui, je suppose que tu es assez brave quand la situation l'impose,' Severus sourit, se renfrognant seulement quelque peu. 'Et tes parents étaient tous les deux des Griffondors, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait une surprise si tu en devenais un aussi.'

'Ouais, mais tu es un Serpentard…Et tu es celui qui m'a élevé…Est-ce que tu serais fâché si j'étais envoyé à Griffondor au lieu de – Je veux dire, tu es le directeur de Serpentard, et tu es le plus Serpentard des Serpentards depuis Salazar lui-même…'

'Tu seras choisi pour la maison qui te convient le mieux, Harry. J'en suis persuadé. Et je t'aimerai peu importe ce qu'il arrive… Mais tu ne seras jamais choisi si tu n'arrives pas avec les autres élèves et participe à la cérémonie, alors allons-y, nous allons être en retard.'

Même si Harry était retourné au château avec son père il y a presque deux semaines (C'était aussi à ce moment là que les professeurs qui n'étaient pas restés pour l'été revenaient se préparer pour l'année scolaire), il allait voyager jusqu'à King Cross pour prendre le train et arriver avec tous les autres élèves. En fait, Harry était impatient de prendre le Poudlard Express – Il avait entendu dire que, depuis des années, les élèves s'amusaient tellement durant leur voyage vers l'école en train, et il était impatient de dépenser son argent de poche pour acheter les sucreries du chariot, et de rencontrer les nouveaux enfants qui commenceront l'école avec lui cette année.

* * *

'Salut Harry !' Plusieurs élèves de seconde année et d'autressaluèrent Harry joyeusement tandis que lui et son père entraient dans la voie 9 ¾ à travers la barrière de King Cross. Ils étaient arrivés avec 15 minutes d'avance et Severus lança un regard noir aux élèves des alentours qui étaient assez courageux pour murmurer assez fort pour qu'il les entendent qu'ils espéraient qu'il ne prendrait pas le train avec eux. 

'Les autres parents ne prennent pas le train,' murmura Harry avec irritation tandis qu'il entraînait Severus au bout pour trouver un compartiment vide. 'Alors de quoi se plaignent-ils ? Ils croyaient que j'allais venir seul ?'

Puisque toutes ses affaires se trouvaient déjà à Poudlard, Harry n'avait rien à ranger, et sa chouette restait également à l'arrière, alors il prit tout simplement le petit sac qu'il portait et sortit sa robe de sorcier pour l'école et sa nouvelle baguette (Dont il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il en était le possesseur).

'Amuses toi bien – mais pas trop,' dit Severus en aidant Harry à mettre sa nouvelle robe. Se renfrognant légèrement quand il vit qu'elle était froissée parce qu'elle avait été fourrée dans le sac, Severus dit un rapide charme pour la défroisser. 'Voilà,' dit-il d'une manière un peu rude puis il mit quelques pièces de monnaie dans la main de Harry. 'Pour le chariot – mais fais attention pour ton dîner. Laisses de la place entre les chocogrenouilles, d'accord ?'

'Merci Papa !' Harry souria, enlaçant rapidement son père.

'Pas de problèmes, maintenant dans le train, ou bien il va partir sans toi.' En effet, le sifflet avait commencé à retentir, et Harry sauta sur le train, se penchant par la fenêtre de son compartiment pour dire au revoir à son père tandis que le train commençait à partir. 'On se reverra aubanquet !'

Quand il fut hors de vue, Harry s'installa avec excitation dans son siège, regardant le paysage défiler devant sa fenêtre. Pourtant, il neresta pas seul longtemps.

'Hé Harry!' Fred et George entrèrent dans le compartiment, suivi par un troisième garçon, de première année tout comme Harry. Harry le dévisagea, et les cheveux roux, les tâches de rousseur et ses traits lui révélèrent que c'était un autre Weasley.

'Salut les gars !' Harry sourit et se leva pour les accueillir. 'C'est Ron ?' Les jumeaux lui avaient parlé de leur frère Ron, qui allait être dans la même année que lui, et Harry avait été impatient de rencontrer un autre Weasley.

'Ouais, notre frère, petit Ronouchet. Tu découvriras qu'il n'est pas aussi intéressant que nous – pas encore…' Ils sourirent en entendant le grognement de leur frère. 'Mais il n'est pas du tout comme Percy non plus, alors pas d'inquiétude.' Harry avait en effet été plutôt déçu en rencontrant le premier Weasley arrivé à Poudlard après Charlie. En fait, peu après leur rencontre, Percy lui avait causé des ennuis pour avoir perturbé sa leçon d'histoire avec Monsieur Binns. Donc, il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de Percy, mais les jumeaux lui avaient redonné foie en la merveilleuse nature du clan des Wealsey.

'Et bien,' dit Fred après un moment. 'On va y aller – Lee a ramené une énorme tarentule, et on est vraiment impatients de la voir. A plus tard, Ron, Harry.'

'A plus tard les gars.'

'Alors,' demanda nerveusement Ron quelques secondes après. 'C'est vrai que le maître des potions t'a adopté ?'

'Ouais,' répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. 'C'est vrai que Fred et George t'ont donné une sucette acide quand tu avais sept ans ?'

'Ouais,' Roy tressaillit. 'Maman les a tout les deux cognés avec leur balai – c'était dément!'

'Tu sais,' Harry ria. 'Papa les a collés la première semaine de leur première année – Je crois qu'ils aiment avoir des ennuis.'

'Puisqu'ils ont normalement tellement d'ennuis quand ils sont à la maison, je n'en doute pas !' Ron se mit à rire lui aussi. 'Tu dois quand même faire attention, parfois, se promener avec eux suffit pour s'attirer aussi des ennuis.'

'Ne m'en parles pas !' grogna Harry. 'Depuis leur première année, je crois que, chaque fois que j'ai eu des ennuis, c'était parce que j'étais mêlé à l'une de leurs stupides farces. Et Papa m'a tellement interdit de passer du temps avec eux que je dois tout le temps lui demander la permission de leur parler.'

'Ha ! J'aimerai qu'on m'interdise de passer du temps avec eux !'

'Peut-être que tu iras dans une autre maison – comme ça tu ne seras pas obligé de passer du temps avec eux.' Dit Harry.

'Non, je vais probablement aller à Griffondor – comme tout le reste de ma famille – même Maman. Et ce n'était pas une Weasley à l'époque…Tu imagines si je n'y vais pas…' Ron frissonna.

'Tu crois que ta famille sera en colère si tu ne vas pas à Griffondor ?'

'Non,' répondit-il, jetant un regard dégoûté aux sandwiches écrasés que sa mère lui avait donné. 'Ca serait bizarre, mais ils me supporteraient même si je vais à Serpentard ! Tu imag-…oops,' dit-il timidement, changeant de sujet rapidement tandis que son visage prit une teinte écarlate. 'Désolé. Ton – er… le ah, maître des potions est le directeur de Serpentard, pas vrai ?'

'Ouais,' Harry haussa les épaules. 'Tu peux dire que c'est mon Père – Je le fais. Il l'est légalement de toutes façons, même si je n'ai pas pu changer mon nom…' Harry haussa encore une fois les épaules devant le regard questionneur de Ron. 'Je ne sais pas. Le Ministère n'a pas voulu, si tu veux le croire. Un truc de symbolisme…Alors, comment va Charlie ?' demanda-t-il joyeusement pour changer de sujet.

Pourtant ils ne parlèrent pas longtemps de Charlie et, avec un soupir, Harry leva sa frange pour montrer à Ron la cicatrice sur son front. 'Wow,' s'exclama-t-il, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa sentence avant de devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux. 'Désolé, j'ai été si prévisible ?'

'En quelques sortes,' Harry sourit, laissant retomber ses cheveux. 'T'inquiètes pas. On me dit que personne ne croit vraiment qu'elle a la forme d'un éclair jusqu'à ce qu'ils la voient dans ma chair – ou dans la chair de mon front…' il offrit un sourire rassurant à Ron, qui avait l'air très embarrassé. 'Vraiment, ça va. Au moins tu essayais d'être subtil à ce propos. Tu serais surpris par le nombre de personnes qui s'approchent de moi et me disent '_Lèves tes cheveux pour que je la vois !_' 'Sérieusement !'

* * *

_…Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard…Tout sauf Serpentard…_ Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête. Et Serpentard t'aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur… _Oui, je suis sûr. J'ai mes raisons, mais pas Serpentard. Tout sauf Serpentard…_ Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi…Il vaut mieux… 'Griffondor !' cria le chapeau et Harry se relaxa.

Enlevant le chapeau, il se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors au milieu des applaudissements tumultueux. Ce fut seulement après qu'il est trouvé une place, que tout le monde près de lui avait arrêté de lui serrer la main et de lui taper dans le dos, et que le Professeur McGonagall faisait passer le prochain élève, que Harry rassembla son courage et leva la tête vers la table des professeurs pour voir la réaction de son père. Harry frissonna quand il le vit. Même si celui-ci sourit légèrement et hocha la tête, Harry pouvait dire que ce sourire semblait forcé, et pire, que son regard avait presque l'air trahi. Ce fut presque assez pour que Harry retourne dire au chapeau de le changer de maison et de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Presque.

En vérité, Harry n'avait rien contre la maison des Serpentards en général. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'y trouvait autant d'élèves agaçants que dans les autres maisons – chaque maison avait sa propre spécialité d'élèves désagréables, et ça Harry ne le savait que trop bien, ayant grandi au milieu d'eux. Mais l'année dernière, avant qu'il ne se fasse attraper entrain de fouiller dans la réserve de la librairie… (Et il avait eu de gros problèmes à cause de ça ! Les cours de potions furent aussi maussades que jamais et tout le monde lança des regards noirs à son Père pendant près de deux semaines)… Il avait lu un livre qui parlait de l'histoire de l'homme qu'était Voldemort…L'homme qui avait tué ses parents.

Le livre qu'il avait lu dans la réserve était lugubre. Bien qu'il n'y avait eu que des images représentant la personne qu'avait été Voldemort avant qu'il ne devienne mauvais et ne commence à tuer tout ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui, il y avait seulement eu une photo de lui au début de son règne de terreur, et ce qui était lugubre était la manière dont ils se ressemblaient – les mêmes cheveux noirs et en bataille et quelques traits que Harry imaginait avoir plus tard basés sur les photos des membres de sa famille d'origine. Ils étaient tous les deux orphelins, ils étaient tous les deux de sang mêlé (Si on pouvait le croire, car les disciples de Voldemort avaient véhément ignoré tout cela) en plus du secret que seuls Harry, son père et Dumbledore savaient, il était un Fourchelangue…Et c'était une ressemblance de trop pour Harry – si il allait également à Serpentard…Et bien, au moins il avait le control de la situation, c'est pourquoi il avait supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas l'emmener à Serpentard.

En plus, certaines personnes avaient fait de sales commentaires sur l'ironie du fait que Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, avait été élevé par le directeur de Serpentard (Et Voldemort lui-même avait proclamé être l'héritier de Serpentard).Et bien que les professeurs tentaient d'empêcher queHarry entende ces choses, Harry avait entendu de sales rumeurs sur le passé de son père (Severus Rogue). Est-ce que les gens recommenceraient à dire que Severus Rogue avait une mauvaise influence sur lui si il allait à Serpentard ? Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine – est-ce qu'il y ferait attention si cela rendait son père heureux… ?

Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées quand Ron fut lui aussi envoyé à Griffondor, et le banquet commença. Après plusieurs minutes de repas, Harry lança un autre regard à son père, qui parlait avec le professeur assis à coté de lui.

'Hey,' dit Harry avec étonnement. 'Quirrell est revenu ! Je ne l'ai pas vu la semaine dernière. Pourquoi il porte un turban ? Ah !' cria Harry, sa main volant involontairement à son front.

'Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ?' demanda Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture.

'Rien,' répondit Harry, distrait. La douleur dans sa cicatrice s'était dissipée aussi vite qu'elle s'était faite ressentir. Mais c'était certainement bizarre – ça n'avait jamais fait mal avant. Il doit être fatigué, ou surexcité, se dit Harry retournant à son repas. 'J'étais juste surpris de voir Quirrell. Il s'était absenté pendant quelques temps, et je ne pensais pas le voir revenir puisque je ne l'ai pas vu la semaine dernière. Il est un peu bizarre, mais il connaît son métier – il a quand même l'air un peu nerveux…'

'Certainement parce qu'il est assis à coté de Rogue,' s'écria Lee Jordan. 'Tu serais sûrement nerveux aussi si tu étais forcé de t'asseoir à coté de lui…' Lee croisa le regard noir de Harry et s'arrêta, inconfortable. Il n'avait certainement pas payé attention à celui qui avait dit que Quirrell avait l'air nerveux.

'Je n'ai jamais été nerveux, assis à coté de lui.'

'Désolé, Harry.' Lee sourit pour s'excuser. 'Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'on le pense – il ne peut pas l'être si tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Harry lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était pardonné avant de se tourner vers le préfet le plus proche, qui par malchance se trouvait être…'Percy, je vois que tu es devenu préfet. Félicitations. Quel est le mot de passe ?'

Percy lui envoya un regard sceptique comme si il doutait de la sincérité de ses félicitations (et il n'avait pas tord, Harry n'aimait pas vraiment Percy). 'Tu le sauras avec le reste des premières années quand je vous emmènerai au dortoir.' Il gonflale torse avec un air d'importance et Harry se dit qu'il fera un bon employé au Ministère un jour (Toute sa vie Dumbledore et son Père lui avaient dit combien les gens du Ministère étaient énervants).

'Percy,' dit-il, tendant de garder un ton amical. 'Je sais déjà où est le dortoir – tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est le mot de passe. Je veux parler à mon père pendant une minute avant d'y aller et je ne veux pas rester là à regarder Prissy **(1)** sans savoir le mot de passe. Je serai sûrement là bas avant toi.' _Parce que pour montrer combien tu es impressionnant, tu prendras le chemin le plus long pour montrer comme tu connais bien le château,_ pensa Harry.

'Harry,' dit Percy d'une voix pleine de souffrance. 'Les règles disent que tu dois accompagner le reste des premières années en même temps – juste après le banquet…'

'Carrie ?' l'interrompit Harry, se tournant vers un autre préfet tout proche. 'Juste pour une minute – promis !' Il lui offrit son meilleur 'Je suis un garçon mignon' sourire et elle céda instantanément – elle l'avait toujours bien aimé…

'C'est _caput draconis_,' murmura-t-elle avec un sourire quand Percy grogna. 'Mais ne soit pas en retard – tu ne voudrais pas être puni pour avoir raté le couvre feu dès ton premier jour !'

'Non,' il sourit attrapant un dernier biscuit avant de quitter la table.

'Papa ?' murmura Harry de la petite porte près de là où se trouvait son père assis à la table des professeurs.

'Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?' demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Il lança un rapide regard vers la table avant de s'excuser pour se diriger vers Harry, l'entraînant dans un corridor désert. 'Tu es supposé être à la table de ta maison. Tu vas être emmené au dortoir dans une minute.'

'Je sais, mais c'est Percy qui va emmener les élèves…' Harry ne put empêcher le dégoût dans sa voix, et son père se renfrogna brièvement. 'Je connais déjà le chemin, et j'arriverai certainement avant eux de toutes façons – Carrie m'a donné le mot de passe donc je pourrai entrer…'

'Harry,' Severus fronça les sourcils. 'Juste parce que tu connais ce château mieux que certains élèves ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas suivre les règles – tu devrais faire la même chose que tes camarades de première année – tu es censé te lier à eux, pas t'éloigner d'eux.'

'Je sais, Papa,' Harry frissonna avec culpabilité. 'C'est juste que…' il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, tordant nerveusement le tissu de sa nouvelle robe de sorcier. 'Je voulais être sûr que tu n'étais pas fâché que je…Je veux dire, Griffondor…'

'Et bien je ne le suis pas,' dit rapidement Severus, et même si Harry voulaiit le croire, car il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas fâché ce matin, il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qui faisait suspecter Harry que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, il n'était vraiment pas content. ' Vite,' Severus le tira de ses pensées. 'Le proviseur a emmené les élèves au lit, et tu devrais être déjà parti.'

Harry regarda par la porte, et vit que en effet, la grande salle commençait à se vider. 'D'accord,' il soupira. 'Bonne nuit, Papa.'

'Harry ? Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas dans nos appartements demain ? Après les cours ? Avant le dîner ? On parlera.'

'D'accord.' Harry se sentit légèrement rassuré tandis qu'il prenait le chemin le plus court vers la salle commune des Griffondors. Au moins il pourrait lui parler demain – le convaincre que même si il était à Griffondor (La maison _ennemie_ de son père) ça ne changerait rien entre eux. – du moins il l'espérait.

Comme il le pensait, même si Percy et les premières années avaient quitté la grande salle avant lui, Harry arriva dans la salle commune plusieurs minutes avant eux et eut le temps d'être félicité par la plupart des vieux élèves qu'il connaissait et qui avaient également prit une route moins longue. Quand Percy arriva, grognant, Harry joignit le groupe des premières années pour entendre Percy réciter toutes les règles qu'il connaissait déjà, et il essaya de cacher son sarcasme quand il entendit les avertissements qu'il savait exagérés venant de Percy.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur dortoir, Harry resta éveillé pendant un moment pensant que ça allait être bien. Plus de spéculations concernant la maison dans laquelle _le_ Harry Potter allait être…Il expliquerait demain à son Père que tout allait bien se passer pour lui à Griffondor…Ron, décida-t-il, sera un excellent ami (Ca avait été confirmé quand il avait rejoint Harry pour se moquer de Percy)…Il avait sa propre baguette…Et demain, il sera capable de participer à de vrais leçons à Poudlard au lieu d'être obligé d'assister à ses cours ennuyeux pour entendre des bribes de ce que les _véritables_ étudiants de Poudlard apprenaient.

_Oui_, pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir. _Ca va être bien_.

* * *

(1) Je crois que Harry parle de la grosse dame... XD

Bon, j'éspère vraiment que ca vous a plu! L&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Bon ben voilà le chapitre 6! Au fait, bonne nouvelle, l'auteur Sever US1 a écrit le chapitre 9! Mais bon, jusqu'à ce qu'on en arrive à là!

Aussinon, pour répondre à **petite grenouille** : Oui le poste est toujours libre donc comme je vois que tu as MSN, on commencera par le prochain chap!

Disclaimer: Ben comme d'hab, j'ai pas écrit la fic et HP ne m'appartient pas (aussinon j'irai plus à l'école! XD)

Maintenant, place à la lecture et n'oubliez pas: Reviewez! XD

_

* * *

Griffondor !_

Severus faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée de son appartement. 

Il lui manquait de se disputer avec Harry à propos de l'heure qui semblait la plus convenable pour un garçon comme lui d'aller au lit après le banquet d'ouverture…Il lui manquait de voir Harry assis à coté de lui à la table des professeurs – devinant quelle maison le chapeau allait choisir pour chacun des élèves tandis qu'ils s'approchaient (et devinant juste un grand nombre de fois)…

Il était inquiet que Harry ne se couche pas du tout dans le bruyant dortoir où il se trouvait, là où Severus ne pouvait pas lui dire de poser ce livre et d'aller tout de suite se coucher.

Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance maintenant, parce que malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il était – quoi ? En colère ? Non…Vexé ? Un peu…Agité…Blessé…Que Harry – _son_ Harry soit allé à Griffondor. Mais ce qui était pire, tellement pire était que Harry avait semblé si soulagé quand le bruyant chapeau l'avait placé là.

Est-ce que le garçon, malgré les apparences, avait commencé à croire la propagande qui affirmait que Serpentard était la maison du démon – du vil - la faible et sombre partie de la société des sorciers?

Et si il ne voulait pas être à Serpentard, pourquoi pas Serdaigle ? Il avait été sincère ce matin quand il avait dit à Harry qu'il était assez intelligent…Même Pouffsoufle ! Même si l'enfant manquait de patience, il était travailleur et possédait un fort sens de loyauté et de justice…Mais _Griffondor ! _Parmi tous les choix…

'Arrgh !' Severus laissa s'échapper un grognement frustré, se versant une généreuse portion de vin.

Une heure, et une bouteille de vin vide plus tard, Severus s'assit et fixa le feu…en pensant.

_Un enfant de presque deux ans, oublié, enfermé…tandis la main vers un homme grand, ténébreux et énervé qui dégageait une trop forte odeur d'ingrédients de potion._

_'Bonjour.' Le maigre petit garçon regarda la forme interdite de son nouveau gardien, l'ayant juste entendu se plaindre d'avoir à prendre l'enfant. 'Je suis Harry,' dit-il d'une petite, mais clair, voix._

_'Je suis Severus,' il se redressa, dominant l'enfant, dans toute sa furieuse et interdite gloire, ne lui donnant certainement aucun signe de bienvenue._

_'Se-…Se-er-oosss ?'_

_'Se-**ver**-us.'_

_'Se-er…' l'enfant s'était immobilisé, se concentrant et essayant de prononcer le prénom difficile. 'Se-di-usss ?'_

_Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait emmené en dehors du bureau du proviseur aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, loin des hennissements de Minerva et Dumbledore. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps afin de désespérément s'attacher à l'enfant…Et à Noël, 'Se-di-usss' était devenu Papa._

**_Où demeure celui au cœur brave…_**

Qu'est-ce que la bravoure ?

Est-ce accepté les choses sur lesquelles on a aucun contrôle ? Voir le meurtre de ses parents, et la mort de lacréature qui les avait tués puis avait essayé de vous tuer… être totalement rejeté par votre famille d'adoption… puis être placé avec un homme qui ne faisait rien pour cacher qu'il ne vous voulait pas dès votre première rencontre…Tous ça avant d'avoir deux ans – et pourtant apprenant encore à s'adapter ? Est-ce la bravoure ? Ou bien l'instinct ?

Est-ce un petit garçon de cinq ans, affrontant la famille qui continuait à le rejeter, droit et stoïque sous leurs regards noirs et leurs mots crus tandis qu'il signait et se débarrassait de lui ?

Est-ce un petit garçon de six ans, criant furieusement à sept élèves de quatorze ans : _'Non, c'est pas vrai ! Retirez ce que vous avez dit ou sinon !'_ quand il les entendait insulter le maître des potions qu'ils aimaient le moins ?

**_Leur audace, toupet et chevalerie…_**

_Audace_…

Un garçon de sept ans, s'effondrant dans le sofa devant le feu en faisant la moue. 'Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu _me_ grondes – Ca n'est pas _ma_ faute si Sylvia Goyle a détruit deux chaudrons dans ton dernier cours aujourd'hui.'

_Oh oui_, Severus ricana. _Le garçon était audacieux – pas toujours très sage…mais certainement audacieux…_

_Toupet_…

Un garçon de huit ans, entouré par des reporters et des photographes tandis qu'il se dirigeait à l'intérieur de Fleury et Bott, derrière son père au Chemin de Traverse en criant : _D'accord ! La prochaine personne qui m'empêche d'entrer dans ce magasin se prendra un grand coup dans les côtes ! Je ne répondrai à aucune de vos questions idiotes comme 'Quelle maison, quel père préfère-il' !_

_Oh, oui – l'enfant avait du toupet…_Severus se souvenait très bien comment les reporters avaient cédé le passage.

_Chevalerie…_

Pas cette vieille chose qui consistait à protéger les femmes – Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que les femmes étaientbien plus faibles que les hommes. En grandissant à Poudlard, Harry avait appris à ne pas juger la force d'une personne en se basant sur son apparence ou son sexe. Témoin, Minerva McGonagall – une formidable sorcière, contre qui Severus lui-même ne voudrait pas s'opposer…Filius Flitwick, plus petit de taille que Harry depuis que le garçon avait quatre ans, mais pourtant, un sorcier contre qui Severus n'aimerait pas se mettre à l'épreuve dans une situation de vie ou de mort…et Rubeus Hagrid – en apparence, quelqu'un d'effrayant et de dangereux…en réalité, toujours un enfant.

Mais cette noblesse qui faisait que les étrangers voulaient lui faire plaisir… et ce sentiment qui faisait que Harry voulait s'opposer à n'importe qui, quand il ressentait le besoin de dénoncer une injustice – même Dumbledore – même son père…

_Sois maudit James Potter !_ Cria Severus dans son esprit. Tu l'as seulement eu pendant _quinze mois ! _Je l'ai eu pendant _neuf ans !_

_Ce n'est pas juste qu'il agisse encore plus comme toi que comme moi !_

Il était jaloux. C'était ça. Il le savait. Et il n'y avait pas assez de vin en lui maintenant, car il se l'admettait. Harry était _son_ fils maintenant, par Dieu ! Il devrait être un Serpentard…_admets le Severus_ dit une voix mielleuse au fond de son esprit. _Tu as élevé un Griffondor – tu lui as appris à être ce qu'il était – et c'est un Griffondor. Que vas-tu faire maintenant – le haïr pour avoir osé apprendre ce que tu lui as appris – à être lui-même ?_

Stupide conscience. Il se disait toujours que, peu importe si Harry s'attirait des ennuis, il n'y aurait rien que le garçon puisse faire qui pourrait l'empêcher de l'aimer – pas même si il devenait un Griffondor. Stupide destinée avec son stupide sens de l'humour. Il avait dit à Harry qu'il serait d'accord si il allait à Griffondor – ses parents avaient été à Griffondor après tout (Quoique pour l'argument de la nature contre l'élevage il n'était plus si sûr…).

Bon sang. Il était d'accord que Harry soit à Griffondor. Fière même. Heureux…Urg.

Stupide Albus – lui faire prendre l'enfant. Il savait sûrement depuis le début que ça arriverait et que Severus serait déjà beaucoup trop amoureux de l'enfant pour être capable d'avoir un quelconque problème avec ça finalement. Stupide vieil homme – le problème, avec celui qu'il pensait tout savoir, était le fait que parfois on aurait dit que c'était ainsi. Severus décida d'ouvrir une autre bouteille de vin…

* * *

'Il y a ce garçon dans mon dortoir qui s'appelle Seamus,' dit rapidement Harry, bégayant presque d'excitation tandis qu'il décrivait son premier jour en tant que 'véritable' étudiant de Poudlard. 'Sa mère est une sorcière, mais son père est un moldu – il a dit que sa mère n'avait pas dit à son père qu'elle était une sorcière jusqu'à leur mariage ! Tu imagines ? Comment peut-on se marier avec quelqu'un sans leur dire quelque chose d'aussi important ! Mais j'imagine qu'il s'est habitué, puisque Seamus m'a dit qu'ils étaient encore mariés. Puis il y a ce garçon Neville. Apparemment sa famille pensait qu'il était un Crackmol – il vit avec sa grand-mère – il n'a pas dit pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler alors je ne lui ai pas demandé. Aussi non, il a dit que sa famille pensait qu'il était un moldu jusqu'à ce que son oncle le jette accidentellement par la fenêtre et qu'il rebondisse. Et Ron ! Il a l'air vraiment génial. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne crois pas qu'il sera comme Fred et George – mais en tout cas, beaucoup plus intéressant que Percy…' 

Severus sourit légèrement tandis que Harrycontinuait à gesticuler sur le lit, faisant de grands signes tout en parlant avec excitation. Une petite partie de son esprit se demandait si Harry se souvenait de respirer à travers tout ce discours.

'Et Percy ! Il était si fier et coincé ! Et encore, tu serais fier de moi papa,' Harry leva les mains quand Severus leva un sourcil en entendant les mots de Harry. 'Je suis resté tranquille, avec tous les autres élèves de premières années pendant qu'il jasait à propos des règles et _des grandes conséquences que vous subirez si vous brisez ces règles et répandez la honte sur la maison de Griffondor…' _Grogna Harry en imitant le ton supérieur de Percy et Severus se forçait à adopter une expression neutre – il en fit une imitation proche de la perfection.

'Honnêtement, je parierais un million de gallions qu'il travaillera au ministère… Peu importe…' Harry roula des yeux. 'Ces jumelles Patil – une à Griffondor, l'autre à Serdaigle ! Tu imagines _ça_ ? Il y a cette fille moldue aussi – Hermione Granger – elleest vraiment très intelligente mais autoritaire ! Puis il y a Drago Malfoy…' La première grimace que Harry ait jamais porté depuis qu'il était entré dans les appartements de son père il y de cela une demi heure se dessina sur son visage. 'Est-ce que tu peux croire qu'il est directement venu voir Ron et lui a dit 'Une robe de seconde main et des cheveux roux ? Tu dois être un Weasley. Vraiment Potter, je croyais que tu ne t'associerai pas avec des minables comme lui…' – Quel imbécile…' Harry arrêta finalement son discours excité, fixant le feu avec un regard songeur sur son visage.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' lui demanda Severus.

'Papa ?' Harry soupira après un moment, regardant tour à tour son père et ses propres mains nerveusement. 'Tu sais que les gens disent que tu préfères Serpentard ?' Il n'attendit pas de réponse. 'Et tu sais – et s'il te plaît ne sois pas fâché, que j'avais l'habitude de jeter un coup d'œil aux cours parfois – entre mes leçons, bien sûr…' il rougit légèrement. 'Et…bien, je veux dire…' Il prit un grand souffle et dit rapidement avant de perdre son courage. 'Est-ce que ça te va vraiment que je sois à Griffondor ?'

Severus savait que Harry avait fréquemment jeté un coup d'œil aux cours – et pas seulement ses cours, pendant des années, parfois au lieu de participer à ses leçons…Il n'avait rien fait parce qu'il savait que Harry participait à ses leçons plus qu'il ne les manquait…Et aussi longtemps qu'il continuait à travailler, et à être discret, Severus ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas accorder à Harry le droit de chiper.

Et Severus savait à quoi Harry faisait allusion en avouant qu'il avait espionné ses leçons dans le passé, il savait ce qu'il avait vu dans n'importe quel cours Serpentard/Griffondor. Plus important, bien qu'il ne le demandait pas directement, Severus savait qu'il se demandait si il allait être aussi dur (et si Severus était complètement honnête avec lui-même il pouvait ajouter injuste) avec lui en cours de potions maintenant qu'il était l'un de ses Griffondors qu'il haïssait.

'Harry,' dit-il finalement. 'Je savais que tu espionnais pendant les cours…' il sourit légèrement devant les yeux arrondis de Harry. 'Et j'ai des raisons pour enseigner de cette manière. Les trois quarts de cette école sont moins juste envers les Serpentard qu'envers les autres maisons – c'est moins manifesté,' ajouta-t-il rapidement 'Mais c'est tout de même là – ils sont les premiers à être suspectés, les premiers à perdre des points…Les meilleurs motivations ne sont jamais prises en compte pour leur actions – seulement les pires…Et c'est le cas opposé pour les Griffondors – les derniers suspectés, les derniers à perdre des points, et seules les meilleurs motivations sont prises en compte pour leurs actions. Je – tiens cela en compte dans mes cours…' il soupira, et regarda très sérieusement Harry. 'Il y a beaucoup plus que ça a ajouté mais je suis 'd'accord' que tu sois à Griffondor.' Harry le regarda sceptiquement.

'La nuit dernière, j'ai un peu pensé à ça. Je n'étais pas énervé, mais au début j'admets que je l'étais…' Il chercha les meilleurs mots pendant un moment. 'Peut-être un peu déçu, peut être même un petit peu blessé…Je ne sais pas. Mais plus j'y pense – aux choses que tu as faites dans ta vie – le garçon que tu es.' Severus regarda Harry directement dans les yeux. 'Malgré mes meilleurs efforts,' il ria. 'Je dois avouer, que tu es plus un Griffondor qu'un Serpentard. Et je suis d'accord avec ça – alors pourquoi ne serais-je pas également d'accord avec cette partie de toi ?'

'Merci Papa.' Harry souria joyeusement.

'Pour les cours,' continua Severus. 'Peu importe où tu allais, tu savais que je n'aillais pas te donner de punitions. Et c'est encore le cas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te donner de punitions – d'aucune manière. Fais ton travail, prépares toi pour tes examens, et fais correctement tes potions, et je ne nous vois pas avoir des problèmes en cours – et toi ?'

'J'imagine que non,' Harry souria encore une fois. 'Tu verras Papa,' dit-il avec excitation. 'Ca sera parfait ! Un Griffondor qui comprend les Serpentards ! Nous allons tous nous entendre !'

_Ha !_ Severus en doutait sérieusement, mais choisit de ne pas contrarier son fils tandis que celui-ci se mit à raconter avec rapidité son premier cours de transformation. Bientôt il devront rejoindre le reste de l'école dans la grande salle pour le té, mais pour l'instant, il décida de profiter de l'excitation de son fils ainsi que de sa compagnie – aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

* * *


End file.
